Out Among the Stars
by wonderful-world-of-disneyxo
Summary: doesnt have ne thing to do with star-gazing. its a fun buzz lightyear of star command thing and is recommended to people who love buzz/jessie and buzz/woody- friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**The author's notes on the bottom will explain a lot. I'm a loser when it comes to Disney. My friends all say that I'm a "Disney pothead," though I don't smoke. Its like a metaphor for how Disney crazed I am. So ne way, this is based on buzz lightyear's tv series that ive been watchin on youtube like the loser I am **** buzzXjessie and slight woodyxbuzz (FRIENDSHIP) in the time to come! Hope you guys enjoy. Support=love!**

"Buzz Lightyear-mission log," Buzz spoke slowly and clearly into the mini

recorder on his suit's right arm. "There seems to be no sign of danger around

the perimeters of Star Command. But no worries-Team Lightyear will not rest

until they find the cause of a false evacuation alarm. Over and out." The space

ranger spoke into the cam again and looked around for the rest of his team.

"Anything, rangers?" Buzz called out through the silent space.

"Nah-uh" croaked a big, red alien named Booster from over the cam. He and a robot named XR were searching the far off corners around Star Command.

"Keep looking, then." Buzz ordered his two teammates.

"Buzz, can't you hear us? There is nothing out here. Nada, zippo!" XR complained in a voice that was slightly more mechanical than everyone else.

"That's an order, ranger!" Buzz barked. He spoke again, but addressed someone else. "Ranger Nova, how does the surface of Star Command look?"

"Nothing over here, Sir." Mira Nova, the Tangian princess-turned ranger sighed, speaking into her mini cam as well. "Why don't you just admit there's nothing out here, Buzz?"

"Call it ranger's intuition." Buzz said in a voice that was a little more distant. He just knew there was something his team was not seeing.

"Buzz, remember when XR said there was nothing out here?" Booster restated.

"Affirmative." Buzz replied.

"Well, on the rare occasion, I was wrong." XR finished.

"Always trust a ranger's intuition, rangers. Let this be a lesson." Buzz concluded.

"Booster and XR's cruiser is being picked up by the radar." Mira announced, sitting in her second-in-command seat on 42, Buzz's ship.

"Roger, Mira." Buzz confirmed as he put the gear of his ship into go. The ship flowed out of its lot at Star Command and into space, circling the perimeter to find the cruiser.

"That's strange…" Mira's voice shook slightly.

"Come again, Ranger?" Buzz asked a bit confused.

"The signal was dropped. Actually, all the signals were dropped. No signs of meteor's, planets…or Booster and XR."

"That's peculiar…" Buzz's forehead creased.

"Oh, and Buzz?"

"Yes?"

"A gravitational force is pulling us backwards. I don't know where it's coming from." Mira started hitting all sorts of buttons and pulling different colored levers, trying to get some sort of signal. "Activating a video call with Booster…now!" Mira announced, hoping it was going to work.

Though more statically than usual, Booster's big, red face appeared on a screen in front of Buzz and Mira's faces. "What are your coordinates, Rangers?" Buzz asked.

"Um, I don't know Buzz." Booster shrugged. "Our power went off and I was sorta freakin' out til this video call was activated.

"This is no time to panic," Buzz told the three of his teammates.

XR pushed Booster out of the way and stared directly into the camera, flailing his arms. "This is the perfect time to panic!" he yelled.

!#$$%

The Evil Emperor Zurg laughed menacingly. "I am brilliant!" he gloated to himself. "Did the grappling hook work?"

"Yes, Sir. It was strong enough, Master. Planet Karn is in place, Sir." Brain Pod #45 told his leader quite shakily.

"Close enough for a gravitational pull?" Zurg questioned his minion.

"Yes, Sir."

"Perfect! I am brilliant!"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" Zurg barked at the brain pod as #45 scurried out of the fortress and back into the lab.

!#$^&

"I'm activating the landing gears." Mira explained, as the cruiser and ship started to move side-by-side, closer to the planet.

"That's great Mira, ya know. But what about me and the big guy? And me?" XR complained.

"Ranger, pull it together." Buzz demanded XR.

"Buzz, we are going to crash land! I am going to die!" XR whined.

"Okay, why don't you stop worrying about yourself and find a way to land safely?" Mira back-talked the robot.

"A little late for that Mira," Buzz said. "Seems like we are about to land."

"I think this is Karn, Buzz!" Booster exclaimed.

"Nonsense, Ranger; Karn is 22.5 kilometers away."

"No, Booster's right, Buzz." Mira pointed out. "Seems like the orbit shifted or something else abnormal."

"Zurg." Buzz mumbled under his breath.

"Everything with you is about Zurg." XR snapped. "Zurg is not behind every good thing gone amuck, you know."

"Enough!" Mira sneered at the robot once more. "There has to be some sort of button on the cruiser. Right, Buzz?"

"Affirmative." Buzz clarified.

"Maybe it's the button labeled 'Landing Engines.'" Booster said, spotting the button when picking up his elbow.

"You couldn't have moved sooner?" XR complained again.

"Sorry!" Booster pouted slightly.

"C'mon, Rangers! Next stop Karn."

"And . Oo-la-la!" XR clapped his hands together.

"You have the right to remain silent, Ranger." Buzz told him, as he felt his lips on hers once more in his mind. Mira, being right next to him, was the only one who notice the slight pink across his cheeks.

!#$%^

**Hey guys! So what do you think? OK I know this isn't toy-storyish yet but in the next chapter it will be promise! This is more of a chapter to set the scene. Here's a little vocab u might need to know:**

**Karn: a planet that has many dangerous creatures. The team has been there at least twice before.**

**Dr. Furbanna: she works for Star Command on Karn. She represents a naturalist for the creatures. She and Buzz have a love-hate relationship and at the end of one of the episode, she becomes overwhelmed a little bit and kisses Buzz.**

**IK I'm probs the only one who watches the show now. But it **_**is**_** on youtube and I'm the biggest toy story fan EVER! Buzz has a lot to do with toy story, so therefore I watch every so often. Jessie will be in the next chapter. Promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the fantabulous reviews! And now heres chapter 2:**

Though the safety landing seem to be operating well at first, the roughness of the wind and the climate made way for a crash landing for #42 and the space cruiser.

"Team Lightyear to Star Command-" Buzz tried setting up a call with Commander Nebula.

"I don't think Star Command can connect with us Buzz." Booster sighed.

"Blast!" Buzz muttered.

"What now, Buzzo?" XR asked sarcastically.

"We go find Dr. Furbanna's settlement." Buzz decided.

"On foot?" XR whined. "My metal is going to tarnish!"

"Negative, Ranger." Buzz said. "We're going by jet pack."

The four team members pressed their suits' big red buttons, but three of them sizzled from loose circuits during the hard landing. The only one working belonged to Booster, which was taken beyond advantage, considering the amount of people (and robots) he could hold at one time.

"Over there!" Mira pointed to a white rectangular building with a star command symbol on one of the sides.

Booster nodded and stuck the landing a few feet away.

"Nice job, Booster." Buzz complimented the enthusiastic red alien. Booster saluted and said, "Thanks Buzz!"

"Time to get to business." XR stated as his 'stomach' opened and a thin, mechanical arm pulled out a pink bottle. "Hold your breath, Buzz."

Buzz started coughing hysterically. "What is that forsaken stench, XR?" he asked.

"Cologne." XR answered simply. "C'mon, Buzz. You gotta show Dr. Furbanna what she wants."

"I am here strictly for professional reasons, Ranger. There is nothing going on between me and the doctor."

"Believe what you want, Buzz." sighed Mira. "But you can't fool us."

Buzz stuck his chin up and led the way into the Star Command naturalist base. "Good afternoon, Dr. Furbanna." Buzz said with as much authority as possible. Before he could speak again, though, he looked straight forward and realized that the woman looking back at him was not Dr. Furbanna. Instead of a brunette bob and a green Star Command uniform, a young lady stood there with long ginger hair tied back in a braid, a white long-sleeves blouse with yellow cuffs and neckline, a pair of blue jeans, and brown cowgirl boots. "Howdy!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, there." Buzz said, slightly disappointed. "Where is Dr. Furbanna?"

"Reassigned, Sir. I'm Jessie, an aspired naturalist and Star Command rookie."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am. I am Buzz Lightyear-"

"Oh, I know who you are; who doesn't?"

Buzz blushed a little bit. "This is my crew." He pointed to his team members behind him. "Princess Ranger Nova, Booster, and XR."

"Well, hello there..." XR winked at the rookie, who only rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, robots aren't my type." She winked back.

"The pretty ones are always the stereotypes…" XR grumbled, causing Jessie to giggle.

"You're the princess of Tangea?" Jessie asked Mira.

"More like former princess, but yes." Mira explained. "But please, don't gravel at my feet or whatever."

"Don't worry. You have my word I won't." Jessie laughed. "Hiya, big fella." She turned to Booster.

"Hey!" the red mush-ball said enthusiastically.

"So, Dr. Jessie-" Buzz said.

"Please, just call me Jessie." The naturalist said.

"Will do, Ma'am." He said.

Suddenly, the ground shook and a thin crack went through the middle of the ground, growing bigger as it lengthened. With his space ranger instinct, Buzz grabbed Jessie by the stomach and pulled her to safety. "What in the sane heck are you doin', Lightyear?" Jessie screeched.

Buzz, surprised that Jessie wasn't grateful for the rescue, tried to explain. "Well-I-I thought, weren't you in danger?"

"What are you talking about? That's just Woody and Bullseye!" she exclaimed as the crack kept getting bigger and bigger until a gigantic, blue creature pushed itself out of the ground carrying a young man.

"I beg your pardon?" Buzz asked, still confused that she gave that creature a name.

"This here is a Naralzak," Jessie said pointing to the creature behind her. "Awfully rare. I found this one lost when it was a mere infant. Now me and my brother Woody are raisin' him."

"Why?" Mira said, sounding a little disgusted.

""Why not?" the man named Woody said a little too cheerfully as he slid down the back of the Naralzak.

"Yes…one of these creatures helped save the Madame President…" Buzz reminisced a tad.

"Well, you don't say, partner." Woody said and extended his hand toward Buzz. Buzz shook it.

"Wow, really?" Jessie's emerald eyes grew wide. "That's amazing!" she stroked Bullseye's back. "So what's your team doin' in Karn, of all places?"

"Well…it seems as if a gravitational force pushed us here, and now we are trapped." Buzz explained. "My ship crashed."

"Do you think you guys could help?" asked Booster in his upbeat voice.

"You're darn tootin' we can!" Jessie said.

She climbed on the back of Bullseye and beckoned Buzz to join her. She leant out her hand to Buzz. "Um, no thank you, Ma'am. I think we're better off-" Though, before he could finish, Jessie grabbed his arm and lifted him up and behind her on the Naralzak.

"Don't be a baby," she said. "Unlike the other ones, Bullseye is completely harmless."

"Alrighty then…" Buzz said, a bit flustered at Jessie's touch.

"Can I come too?" Booster asked actively.

"Sorry, big guy," Jessie said regretfully. "I don't think Bullseye'll be able to hold the two of us and you."

"Aw…okay…" Booster pouted faintly.

"Why don't you follow us by flight?" Buzz asked Booster.

"Sure thing, Buzz!" Booster said, acting like his cheerful self.

Buzz turned to Mira and XR. "Follow-erm-Woody. He knows the land and can show you around. Try to figure out why Zurg would want to trap us here. Or why he would want to invade the planet himself."

"Isn't obvious?" XR cockily said. "He could train these hideous creatures to corrupt the universe; especially Star Command!" he flailed his mechanical arms for dramatic effect. "Besides, how do you know this is Zurg we're dealing with?"

"Zurg is coming?" Jessie said, startled. Her face got all puffy and her breathing deepened.

"What's the matter?" Mira asked Woody.

"Zurg trapped us on Planet Z once. We were friends with a traitor. Stinky Pete led us to Zurg when we were barely rookies. We were locked up in separate prisons, for no apparent reason. Jessie was in the dark for quite some time, and now she's claustrophobic."

From behind, Buzz put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Don't worry. We will make sure that Zurg leaves this planet, and is later destroyed."

"Aren't you the sweetest space ranger I ever met?" Jessie smiled, leaving Buzz with a goofy grin of his own.

**Sorry for the shortness and simpleness of this chapter! It's more like a fill-in. **

**If ne one is interested in seeing what a Naralzak looks like, or what Dr. Furbanna looks like, you can watch the buzz lightyear of star command episode "Return to Karn" on youtube.**

**Support=love and I hope u all had a great time reading this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wouldn't exactly call this a true chapter, mostly because of the shortness. But I couldn't leave those who loved this story with nothing! I've been rewriting the Buzz-Jessie-Booster scene about 10 times already so I figured that I might as well give you the XR-Mira-Woody scene first. **** out of a request, that I was happy to answer to, I added a little background information about the greatest Grounder around….ROMAC! and I plan on making another one of these Buzz Lightyear stories that has a lot of him so DON'T WORRY **** support=love!**

"Please, just shut up." Mira said for the umpteenth time to XR since the two of them and Woody went out into the wilderness that the cowboy and his sister called Zarn.

"Is he always like this?" Woody asked Ranger Nova, getting agitated with the robot himself.

"On good days..." she laughed. "He's usually worse."

"I heard that!" XR sang.

"You were supposed to…" Mira called back.

"Ugh, more thick branches?" XR complained.

"Hold on," Woody sighed. "I'll take care of them." After a tip of his brown cowboy hat, Woody took a razor sharp knife from out of his pocket and started to cut at the vegetation again. Except this time, a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Mira went down to pick it up, a bit because it was the courteous thing to do, but mostly because she was curious. She soon realized it was a picture.

It showed Woody in his same orange-striped shirt with two big, white buttons, his blue jeans and belt, and his cowboy boots. His arm was around a petite-looking young lady. Her blonde curls were in a low pony tail at the back of her neck, and she wore a dress with pink poof sleeves, a blue bosom and a white bottom with red polka dots. She had a sheriff's badge attached to her bosom, and held a light blue crook. "She's so pretty." Mira exclaimed. Woody looked over her shoulder and saw Mira holding the picture he never left at the station.

"Her name is Bo." He smiled. "She was my girlfriend a while back, before I decided to work for Star Command that is, and before she moved off of Andy Farm."

"What happened?" Mira asked, not minding that she seemed a bit too nosy.

"Andy Farm was goin' through some hard times. A few settlers were forced to leave and pick up work elsewhere. She was chosen to take her sheep and go to the head mistress, Ms. Davis, and choose somewhere else to be deployed to.

"I'm sorry." Mira said.

"Don't think you're the only one with a dramatic love life, fella." XR butted in. "True love separated by an over-protective father, and now they are bitter enemies-"

"Thank you very much, XR, for spelling out my love life." Mira said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome, Mira." XR said, not picking up on the sarcasm.

Mira rolled her eyes. "In other words," she told Woody. "I fell in love with a Grounder, Romac, and depending on how much you know, you might already heard that Tangeans and Grounders are rivals living on the same planet." Woody nodded his understanding. "Well, I was fifteen when I wanted to sneak out of the castle to see what I was missing. The Grounders lived in a beautiful place, and I couldn't wait to see more. Until, that is, some uncultured Grounders found me and started bothering the tiara that was on my head. That's when Romac showed up, and he shooed the others away. It was love at first sight-"

"But forbidden?" Woody said, showing his understanding of the problem.

Mira nodded. "Exactly. That's why we met secretly. But when my father found out…" Mira sighed. "He forbade me from seeing Romac anymore…"

"So you and your father are bitter enemies?" Woody asked, remembering what XR said.

"Not quite," Mira explained. "Me and Romac, and only a little bit. A little while ago, Romac worked for Zurg and kidnapped Buzz for money. Though on the other hand, he saved Buzz, didn't take Zurg's money and told me his main job would be to win me over once he had the chance. And he never quits a job until it finishes."

Before Woody had a chance to react, a big creature with five eyes and a dozen legs sticking out of its stomach appeared in front of the three. Mira raised her arm to shoot the monster, but Woody moved her arm. "Don't shoot, these creatures are too rare to lose." Mira grumbled and kept on walking as Woody cut the path. They didn't bring up Romac again, and XR, though a smartass, knew to keep his mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. I just wrote a 3-page chapter I decided to hate. Sorry for the waiting, school takes a toll on me! I just rewrote the chapter. That's how much I love you guys! Own nothinggggg. and yess. i dont like this chapter too because there is no deep scene with buzz and jessie. keep ur faith, guys! itll all be in the next chapter.**

He didn't know what to think of Jessie. She was fun, outgoing, and spontaneous. This was the complete opposite of Dr. Furbanna. Jessie's bright red hair sparkled in the sunlight as the two of them rode Bullseye to 42. Buzz looked up and saw Booster gliding above them in the sky. "Almost there," Buzz said, seeing the thumbs up from Booster. Jessie silently nodded.

"Something wrong?" Buzz asked the quiet naturalist.

"Is Zurg really coming?" she said ever so quietly.

"I don't know." Buzz admitted reluctantly. He didn't like not knowing. "But my team and I are taking precautions."

"I don't understand why he'd come here!" grumbled Jessie, mostly to herself.

"Power by the animals. He'd want to use them for his own evilness." Buzz explained the assumed.

There was noise coming from a near bushel. Buzz shot his laser at the bushel as an instinct. "What was that for?" Jessie shrieked slightly. That could have been rare or harmless!" '_The same sensitivity towards creatures_' thought Buzz as he still compared the two female naturalists.

"My-my apologies." Buzz said, startled. Jessie only nodded her forgiveness.

"No, I'm sorry." Jessie admitted. "Zurg is just a sensitive topic around me."

"You'll be safe with Team Lightyear around." Buzz assured.

Jessie agreed. "I know. But he still made me afraid of the dark, of the night, and of, well, everywhere except Karn."

_Isn't that ironic?_ Buzz thought. "My best friend works for Zurg. Ex best friend, anyway." Buzz blurted out. Jessie looked behind her at him, stunned.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"Warp Darkmatter. Agent Z."

Jessie's face turned pale. "Oh, him. Funny thing is, I grew up with the guy. My ex best friend was his neighbor way back when."

Silence.

"Her name was Emily." Jessie continued. "She's all good, don't worry. In fact she works for Madame President in Capital City."

"What happened?" asked Buzz. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Jessie shook her head. "We just grew apart. I wanted to work for Star Command. She wanted to be part of the government."

"I am deeply sorry." The oh-so-formal Buzz said.

"Hey, don't worry about it."Jessie brightened up quicker than normal. "That's the past. This is the present. And the future is when Zurg is destroyed."

"Alrighty, then." Buzz said.

"Bullseye's tired." stated Jessie as she felt the Naralzak's heavy breaths from under her.

"We can walk the rest of the way." Buzz said as he tried to get off Bullseye without hurting himself. Jessie laughed as she jumped right off.

"He doesn't bite," she said. "This is one mighty kind Naralzak me and Woody have.

Buzz lifted his chin and hesitantly climbed down the tail of the Naralzak. Jessie clapped her hands in mock appreciation, and Buzz took the lead, secretly too embarrassed to turn toward the girl.

"C'mon, Buzz." Jessie stifled a giggle. "I was just kidding." She caught up to Buzz and looked ahead to see a magnificent space cruiser right in front of her. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "I want to see the inside!" Without thinking, she quickly slipped her hand into Buzz's and began tugging him to move faster as she ran towards the ship. Buzz, too stunned to think once again, swiftly followed the redhead. He nodded at Booster to land.

The three of them went to the find the door of 42 being hidden by a green bug-like creature with 3 legs (one in front and two in the back).

"Wow!" exclaimed Jessie once more, though it was obvious that the creature interested her more than the space cruiser's exterior.

"Aw, he's so cute, Buzz!" Booster cried. "Can I keep him?"

"Negative, Booster." Buzz said. Booster pouted again.

Jessie patted Booster's arm. "Don't be upset, Big Guy." She said. "You wouldn't even want one of these. He's called a Huffle."

"That's a cute name…" argued the big, red space ranger.

"Yes, but he sucks out energy from whatever he touches." Jessie explained.

Buzz's face turned white. "So he's taking all the energy out of my ship?" he almost yelled.

"You crash-landed, Buzz. So I doubt there was that much energy left to begin with." Jessie said.

"Maybe enough to get home…" he contemplated. He raised his laser once again, causing Jessie's face to turn an angry shade of red.

"Don't you dare shoot that Huffle!" Jessie commanded.

"What do you recommend we do then?" Buzz asked, trying to calm himself down.

She pulled out a long rope from a small pouch. With concentration, she was able to lasso the monster and pull it towards her.

"Wow!" exclaimed Booster. He went to go pet the Huffle.

"Don't-" Jessie warned, but it was too late. The Huffle electrocuted Booster, who fell backwards at the shock. "-touch him." She finished, shaking her head.

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" asked Buzz.

"Trust me, I know." Jessie said mysteriously. After seeing Buzz's face, she laughed again. "Don't worry. Males have a blue stop on their lower back." She reassured him. He pointed to the Huffle's back and sure enough there was a blue spot.

"Let's get to work, team." Buzz announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the waiting! I've been killer busy. Im not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wantedto whip something together cuz I knew it's been too long. If you think I should replace it, then tell me so, and I will!**

"What's that sound?" Mira asked, feeling the ground vibrate harshly beneath her feet. But it didn't feel like a creature from underground-it felt like a space shuttle, and the scent of motor oil and fuel supported Mira's guess. Apparently, Woody was thinking the same thing.

"Looks like your friends fixed the ship." He spoke what the two rangers were thinking.

"Finally!" XR raised his miniature arms in the air as a sign of exasperation. Then he rolled over to Woody and stuck a metal finger in the naturalist's face. "You are going to get a bill for my shining and polishing, mister!"

"XR..." Mira grumbled, holding her palm to her forehead and shaking her head in an embarrassed manner. "I'm sorry for XR's major flaws…" she directed to Woody.

"Without these 'flaws' Mira, I would be a walking-talking piece of BORING." The robot reminded her.

"Don't get my hopes up…" the Tangean teased and walked alongside Woody, as they both knew that they were close to 42. Suddenly they stopped in their tracks. A big ship with the letter Z on the side stood out like a sore thumb in the clear sky.

Jessie shirt was covered in sweat, motor oil, and more sweat. But to Buzz, the naturalist couldn't have look better. Though, it wasn't a crush that made Buzz think this. It was the fact that Jessie looked comfortable in that tired-state and had nothing to hide whatsoever. She was still confident and bubbly.

"It works Buzz!" Booster clapped his hands and jumped up and down with excitement. "Are we going to leave now?"

"Whoa there, Booster." Buzz shook his head. "We don't have nearly enough gas to make it too far, especially after that creature zapped most of the remaining energy out…" Buzz glared at Jessie for a moment, who only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Besides, we promised to protect Jessie and Woody from Zurg, and that's part of our duty."

The red alien nodded his understanding.

Jessie's hateful grid turned into shock. "Buzz, it is fine. You don't have to stay. I mean, when you had no way out you HAD to be here to help. But you're not obligated." She hoped the words sounded more put-together than scared.

Before Buzz could say anything about wanting to stay to help, Mira's voice was heard from Buzz's suit. He opened the cam and saw Woody and Mira. "Buzz, we have a big problem, well I don't know if it's big, but it is a problem, and-"

"Yes ranger?" Buzz interrupted so his fellow ranger would get to the point.

"Zurg's ship is midair over us." She concluded.

"Zurg!" Buzz scowled. "Craters. We don't have much time…"

"Zurg?" Jessie repeated, breathing heavily and pulling on her braid.

Woody's face appeared mid-center in Buzz's screen. "Was the Jessie?" when Buzz nodded, he demanded. "Lemme see."

Buzz obeyed and showed Jessie in his cam. "Jessie, listen to me…" Woody said, worried. "Everything is going to be OK. These space rangers will take care of us." Jessie nodded through all of her hyperventilating, obviously not feeling any better by the thought of having the Buzz Lightyear by her side through this entire trauma. "Buzz, take care of her for me." With that, he closed Mira's screen.

Booster went behind Jessie and started patting her shoulders in a comforting matter. "It'll be alright, Jessie. Buzz will know what to do." Buzz nodded, not wanting to show uncertainty in the view of either of them.

"For now, we have to forget about the ship and go back to your headquarters." Buzz decided.

"But Buzz-" Jessie and Booster said in unison.

"We worked for hours to fix it. You might lose all of the hard work we put into it!" Jessie argued trying to stay strong.

"That's not our problem now, Miss." The space ranger said.

"How will we leave if something happens to it?" Booster asked.

"We'll figure something out." Buzz tried to sound reassured, but he honestly did not know _what_ he sounded like.

Jessie whistled for Bullseye, who was ready for another exciting excursion after a long rest. He popped out from under the ground, and seeing Jessie frazzled, tried to cuddle with her. "Thanks, boy." She whispered barely audible for Buzz or Booster to hear.

"Ride Bullseye underground to the head quarters." Command Buzz to Jessie.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Booster will carry us n the air."

"What if Zurg sees you?"

"I have a plan." Buzz hoped that sounded like the truth.

**So sorry for the shortness. It was difficult finding a transition between fixing the ship and Zurg coming! Xo hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
